Martha Rodgers Wedding Toast
by ucsbdad
Summary: This may or may not follow Richard Castle's Wedding Vows as I absolutely cannot figure out how to get a Chapter Two published. Play, when I first wrote these, I had trouble adding chapters, they came out as single stories. Now, I've got the rest of them here. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Martha Rodgers Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Martha Rodgers looked around at the small group of family and friends gathered for the wedding reception. Smiling, she tapped lightly on a glass getting everyone's attention. "Dear people, I wish to propose a toast, not to the lovely bride, or to my charming son, but to myself and the errors I made."

"Errors?" Rick said, sotto voice, "Who are you and what have you done with my mom?" Kate rolled her eyes and did her best to glare at her new husband, but her heart wasn't in it today.

Martha did glare at Rick. "As I said, I have made errors. Like everyone else here, I knew that these two were in love long before they did." The attendees agreed loudly, except for Rick, who shook his head and frowned. Kate nodded enthusiastically.

"My first error was in believing that my son Richard just might be too dumb to realize what a remarkable woman he'd found in Kathryn and that he would foolishly let her get away."

Again, Rick shook his head." Never happen."

Martha gave her son a superior smile and continued. "My second error was fearing that Kathryn was far too intelligent a lady to fall for Richard."

This time it was Kate who shook her head.

"However, I was pleasantly surprised to find that my son was….very, very lucky."

Everyone laughed and applauded, especially Rick and Kate.

"Then I found that Kathryn was far more intelligent and far more capable than I had thought possible. She has succeeded in changing Rick from something resembling a cartoon playboy into a passable human being."

"Resembling?" Rick and Kate said in unison. Kate dissolved into giggles.

"And so I propose a toast to myself and my understandable errors." Martha began to raise her glass and then stopped. "But I would be remiss if I did not add one thing. Kathryn, I know that no one will ever take the place of your mother, but today I have truly not lost a son, but have gained the most wonderful daughter I could ask for. I will love you as my daughter…Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Castle's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: It's Marlowe's and ABC's, right? Rating: K Time: Caskett's wedding.

Alexis stood and looked around the room, then at her grandmother. "Before I begin my toast, I have to expand on what Grams said." Martha have her granddaughter a curious look, and Rick smiled. Alexis smiled back. "Grams said that everyone here knew that Dad and Kate were in love before they did. Actually, I have done extensive research and found that there is a family of herders in the far reaches of the Tibetan Plateau who were unaware they were in love until after Dad and Kate found out. In fact, they still don't know."

The room erupted in laughter, with Rick and Kate laughing the loudest.

Alexis did her best to assume a serious look. "Today my father is a man. I hope that someday he will be an adult."

Castle nodded and smiled as his friends and family laughed.

"This is an important day in my life. I'm finally done raising my father." Alexis stopped and got a faraway look in her eyes. "I remember when I was very young and was off to my first day of pre-school. There was a lot of crying and threats, but I finally convinced my dad to go home and let me get on with my education." More laughter. "There are so many things I remember from raising Dad. Subtext, foreshadowing and irony." Alexis sighed. "My dad has a thing for irony, an obsession is what I'd call it. He just can't stand when people use the word ironic incorrectly." She gave Rick a very serious look. "Two and two make four. Oooh! That's ironic! Get over it, dad."

Alexis turned serious. "Some time ago I noticed there was another woman in my dad's life. A woman who made him happy. In fact, she's made him happier than I've ever seen him."

Kate leaned over and whispered something in Rick's ear. Rick nodded and smiled.

"Today I can turn my dad over to a woman who loves him as much as I do. I give you a toast to my father, whom I will love always. And a toast to Kate, my new mom, whom I will also love…Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Beckett's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Can't I just say I don't own any of this just once and be done with it? No? Okay. Rating: K Time: At Caskett's wedding.

"Katie, you know that I'm here for two people, myself and your mom. She would have been so happy today, as am I." Jim had to stop to wipe away a tear. "You all know what happened to Katie's mom and what happened to Katie. I had to watch my beautiful daughter, who had been so full of life, joy and happiness turn into a desperately unhappy woman whose only solace in life, whose only goal in life, was to convict killers. For ten years Katie was the saddest person I knew. Sometimes I thought my heart would break seeing the little girl I loved so much living in such misery. Every once in a while she'd meet someone and I'd think she'd finally come out of her shell. Each time I was wrong and I almost gave up that Katie would ever find any happiness in her life"

Jim looked at each and every person at the wedding reception before his gaze settled on Rick. "But she did meet someone. She met her favorite author and he helped her solve a case. Rick, I'm afraid she wasn't very complimentary to you at the start."

There was a short whispered conversation between Rick and Kate.

"But then, when I'd meet my Katie, she'd start talking about Castle: His crazy theories that would drive her mad, the odd, seemingly meaningless, things in a case that he'd pick up on that would be the solution to the case, and the funny things that Castle said to her. I actually would see her laugh. I watched and I worried about the two of them. I could always tell how the relationship was going by how Katie felt. But Katie was starting to be the woman she had been before her mother was murdered. Rick Castle made her happy. And he made me happy, as well." Jim chuckled. "Although when I Googled you, Rick, I wasn't at all sure you were right for my Katie. Was I ever wrong."

"I can't tell you how happy I was when Rick and Katie became a couple and I had never seen Katie so happy as the day she brought Rick to see me to tell me that they were getting married."

"Today I look at my daughter and see the woman she was meant to be, filled with joy, love of life and the knowledge that her future will be filled with happiness with the man she loves. So, a toast, to Richard Castle, for the rest of my life I will thank you for giving me back my daughter. I will love you both…Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Javier Esposito's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this. Nope. Rating: K Time: At Caskett's wedding reception.

"Bro, I did not like you one little bit when you showed up at the precinct." Javier Esposito looked around at his assembled friends, daring them to contradict him. "The last thing that the best homicide team in the city needed was some wise ass writer getting in the way. And when you got Beckett to start thinking that we'd arrested the wrong man, I was ready to try some of you on the arm." Esposito slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Then you proved that you were right. You even chased down and caught the killer. And I thought…"Esposito stopped for a moment. "Anyone can get lucky once."

Kate nodded vigorously and Rick smiled, but shook his head.

"Then you used your friendship with the mayor to get to follow us around. Researching a book, the man said. Ha! I knew what he was sniffing around for. I'd learned all about the playboy Richard Castle. I figured if you hurt Beckett, and she left enough of you for me to find, I would hurt you. Seriously."

"I would have helped." Kevin Ryan called out.

"Yeah, you would have inflicted your fashion sense on him." Esposito said, his smile taking the sting out of the insult.

"But years went by. You proved yourself a valuable asset to our team and, in spite of the obvious attraction between you and Beckett, nothing happened between you two. Bro, I decided you were seriously weird, or maybe you were numb from the waist down."

Both Kate and Rick shook their heads vigorously. "No way, Espo." Kate called.

"I remember the day Kevin told me that you two were a couple. That day is in a tie for the worst day of my life. We thought Tyson had you and I was standing there watching Beckett's heart break and there wasn't one damned thing I could do to help. But she knew you and we got you back."

Esposito smiled at the happy couple. "And from that day on, I started seeing something I'd never seen before. I saw Kate Beckett truly happy. Not just pleased that she'd caught another killer, but deliriously happy. Every once in a while I'd catch the two of you looking at each other with these huge smiles on your faces and I'd have to smile myself."

"Then something happened. Beckett wouldn't tell us what it was, but everyone knew something was going on. Then you and Castle walked into the precinct looking all serious. Beckett told us that she'd taken a job with the Feds in DC and how she was going to miss all of her New York friends. I saw Castle standing there looking all glum and I thought how can he just let her walk? I decided that as soon as Beckett was gone I'd have a little talk with the boy. Then I'd help him pick up his teeth."

"Then, all of a sudden, Beckett is holding up her left hand and she has a ring with a rock in it the size of the Chrysler Building and she says, "Oh, yeah. Castle and I are getting married.""

"And so you two are. There's no doubt in my mind that you two are made for each other. But, Beckett, if he ever steps out of line, I'll be there to set him straight…Always.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanie Parish's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine, I tell you! Okay, I lied. I just thought I'd try that out to see what happened. Rating: K: Time: At Caskett's wedding reception.

"Can anyone tell me why we're here? Why we are here now?" Lanie asked, glaring at the whole room. "As my assistant, Alexis, has already said, everyone knew these two were destined for each other. Uh, huh! Everyone knew it, girl." She looked straight at Kate who laughed and hid her face in her hands. "And yet here they are, getting married five years, that's five whole years, people, after they should have. Girl, you should be an old married couple by now, with kids and everything."

"We'll work on that." Castle said in a stage whisper.

"You do just that." Lanie said, laughing as Kate playfully swatted Rick.

"I guess the reason they didn't get married before this, is that Kate just never got jealous of Castle and the…Well, let's just call them ladies."

"Lady number one would be Kyra Blaine, the one that got away. Now I talked to Kate about her and Kate wasn't one bit jealous, we're you?"

Kate laughed, but hid her face on Rick's shoulder.

"And Kate wasn't jealous of Jordan Shaw either, no matter how Castle salivated over her…Toys."

"Ellie Monroe? Who slept with Castle to get the part of Nikki Heat? Didn't bother the girl one bit, did it?"

Kate kept her face hidden, bit was clearly laughing. Rick was also laughing and nodding vigorously.

"And you had no trouble with your old pal Madison and those little Castle babies, did you?"

"We know where little Castle babies come from." Rick called out.

"And that Gina? You had no problem with her going to the Hamptons with a certain ruggedly handsome writer did you?'

For the first time, Kate stopped laughing and was whispering in Rick's ear.

Lanie grinned at her friend's discomfort. "Yes, girl. Now you know what I went through, all those years trying get you to see sense."

"Luckily, the next one was easy for Kate. How could she possibly be jealous of herself? Well, Nikki Heat, anyway. If someone wants to be you, how could you possibly be jealous of them?"

"It was easy." Kate said.

"And when you found Castle locking lips with Serena Kay, it didn't bother you one bit, did it?" Lanie said slyly.

"She's not dead, is she?' Kate shot back

"Sophia Turner is." Lanie said coldly. "And a damned good thing, although I know absolutely nothing about that."

A smile came to Lanie's face. "That's it, I think…Or was there something about boobs in the face?"

"Never." Rick said quickly.

Lanie raised her glass. "Kate, I've been giving you a hard time today, because of all the hard times you gave me when I was trying to steer you straight, but it's because I love the two of you. So, a toast to our happy couple, who will never need to feel jealousy again, since they will love each other…Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin and Jenny Ryan's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Rating: K Time: At Caskett's wedding reception.

"I have some idea of what Castle's been going through these past few days." Kevin Ryan said with a smile. "I was worried sick before my wedding to Jenny. Not that I had any doubts about the marriage, because I didn't. I was terrified I'd do something to screw up the marriage ceremony. I thought of everything I could possibly do wrong. Fall walking down the aisle? Step on Jenny's train and tear her dress? Drop the wedding ring and have it roll someplace inaccessible? Sneeze on the wedding cake? Every one of those scenarios and more went through my mind in the days before the wedding."

Ryan grinned in turn at his friends Esposito and Rick. "Luckily, I had friends to help me out. Espo told me he'd keep the video camera on me at all times and that anything that I did that made me look stupid would be on You Tube before we left the church."

"Castle was equally helpful." That got a glare in Castle's direction from Kate. "Castle told me that no matter how badly I screwed up, he'd write a chapter in the next Nikki Heat book that would be ten times as bad and would make Detective Raley look like the biggest buffoon on the planet."

Ryan stopped talking until the laughter subsided. "I've been subtly reminding Mr. Castle of that at every opportunity."

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Ryan." Castle called out.

"Or yours, Rick." Kate added.

Ryan continued. "But, since I'm a bigger man than that, I've done nothing to upset the wedding." Ryan waited just a beat. "After all, Mrs. Castle told me that if I did, they'd never find my body."

When the laughter subsided, Kevin raised his glass." So, a toast to the man who I know is happy on his wedding day, and the woman he has made happy, now and…Always."

Ryan turned to his wife. "Okay, Jen, you're next."

Jenny Ryan handed their son to Kevin. "Whatever you do, don't let Lanie have him or we won't see him until he's in high school."

Over the laughter they could hear, "Little Kevvie, don't you want to see your Auntie Lanie?"

Jenny looked at Rick and Kate. "I met Rick and Kate a few times before my marriage, and I heard a little about them. But, Kevin didn't talk much about his job, and still doesn't. He doesn't want me to worry. But after I saw Rick and Kate walking down the aisle at our wedding, I asked Kevin, "When will they be getting married?" He gave me an odd look and said, "As far as I know, they won't. Did someone say something and nobody told me?" I don't know why, since I really didn't know these two, but I said to Kevin, "Honey, they'll be getting married, too." And I was right."

"All it took was one look for me to see that they would be together…Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate Castle's Wedding Present

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I disclaim, we disclaim, he/she/it disclaims. Okay? Rating: K. Time: Just after Caskett's wedding.

"Do you have the plane tickets and our passports?" Kate asked as she pulled her jacket on.

Rick checked his coat pocket. "I had them here thirty seconds ago, the last time you asked. Aha! They're still here." Rick smiled at his wife." You're all packed?"

"Javi and Ryan put all of our luggage into the car."

"Okay then. We'll say goodbye to the folks downstairs, let them continue partying until the wee hours and we'll head off for our honeymoon, Mrs. Castle."

Kate smiled at being called Mrs. Castle. "I have one thing left to do?"

Rick shook his head slowly. "Don't tell me. That dress doesn't go with that purse?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I have to give you my wedding present."

"That's not the way…" Rick began.

Kate shushed him and pulled a small white box out of her purse. "For most of the time we've known each other, I've had a wall around me to keep anyone from getting close enough for their loss to hurt me. That has caused us more trouble than I can measure."

"When you were asked to write three new James Bond novels, and you were saying goodbye to me in that hotel lobby, I should have told you that I loved Nikki Heat, that I was proud to be the inspiration for her, and that I would miss you terribly if you left. Instead I said something stupid."

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but Kate shook her head, silencing him.

"You asked me to go to the Hamptons with you. I should have said yes at once. I wanted to go with you so badly. But I waited too long and missed my chance."

"When I found out you had broken up with Gina, I should have told you how I felt. I didn't."

"After I was shot, I should have admitted that I heard you say that you loved me. We should have talked to each other. I should have told you I loved you too."

"When you told me about your deal with Michael Smith, I was outraged. I should have realized that you did what you did because you loved me. We should have talked about what to do next. But I didn't think of that."

"I left you to confront Bracken by myself. I should have talked to you first. You must have been terrified that I was about to do something stupid and ruin our lives together."

"I never should have kept the job in Washington from you. It was your decision as much as mine. I know that if we'd talked about it, everything would have worked out. You have no idea how terrified I was when we met at the swings that you were going to tell me it was over between us. I can't describe the joy I felt when you asked me to marry you."

"And so, I went to the jewelers and had these made." Late opened the box and held it out. "They're matching gold key chains with a fob. "This is mine. Read it, please."

Rick took the key chain and read from the rectangular fob. "Always talk to Rick before doing anything."

"Now read yours."

"Kate loves you…Always."


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson Hunt's Wedding Toast

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Please see all of my prior disclaimers in which I say I don't own any of this. Rating: K. Time: Just after Caskett's wedding.

Rick and Kate managed to separate themselves from the crowd of well-wishers and head off on their honeymoon.

"And we have "Just married" painted all over the car now." Kate said, but with a smile.

"I hope you don't regret marrying me already." Rick teased.

"Not a chance. In fact…"

Kate was interrupted by Rick's phone. "Damn it!" He said, pulling the phone from his pocket. "I should ignore this."

"No, it could be important."

Rick smiled at his wife. "If there's been a murder and they want us back, I'm going to tell them we never heard of anyone named Castle or Beckett."

"I'll tell them in Russian." Kate added.

"Castle." Rick said grumpily.

"Son, is that you?"

"Dad! Oh my God! Are you calling us?" Rick hit the brakes and pulled to the side of the road.

"Of course I'm calling you! Did you think I was hiding in the phone?"

"No, of course not. Where are you? Are you anywhere near us?" As if by way of an answer, they heard a long burst of automatic fire over the phone, followed by the bark of single shots.

"No, I'm nowhere near you, I'm afraid. I wanted to sneak into the country and come to your wedding, but…Well, you know, things happen with me."

"Dad, are you in danger? Look, if you need me, I can be on my way in minutes."

"_We_ can be on our way in minutes." Kate added softly.

"No, no. Those are my people doing the firing. We're just about done here, just mopping up."

"Is there any way…" Rick began.

"That I can see you?" Jackson Hunt said. "No. You know that I'd love to." There was a brief pause, then Hunt spoke again. "Son, you know that I've always wanted you to have the things I wasn't able to have. The love of a good woman, the chance to raise your children together, to experience all the joys and heartaches of growing old together. I'll admit I was disappointed, but not particularly surprised, when your first two marriages didn't work out, but I know that what you have with Kate is different. As you've said so many times, she's truly remarkable."

"Thanks, dad. She really is."

Another voice screamed over the phone in a foreign language.

"Dad! Is everything okay?" Rick yelled.

"Sure. That was just Mansour. He gets a little excited at times. Mansour wants me to congratulate you on your marriage and he hopes your next three wives are as good as this one."

"Mansour is living dangerously." Kate muttered.

"Kate, can you hear me?" Hunt asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt. Rick has you on speakerphone."

"Kate, do you think you could call me dad?"

"I'm sorry, of course I can, Dad."

"Thanks. I have managed to get to New York a few times and I've caught a few glimpses of you, as well as Rick and your team. I wish I could have gotten to know you personally instead of through briefings and reports. I want you to know that you're the best thing that could possibly have happened to Rick, and I'm proud and honored to have you as a daughter-in-law."

"I'm your daughter, Dad." Kate said softly.

"Thank you so much, Kate." In the background they could hear what sounded like the beat of helicopter rotors. "Look, I have to go now, but I'm drinking a toast in your honor. It's non-alcoholic due to my host's religious beliefs, but it's heartfelt none the less. I have a wedding present for you as well. I know you've had some problems back there, so I've made some arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Rick and Kate asked together.

"Just remember that one way or another, I'll be watching over you two…Always."

The call ended and Castle got back on the road. "Turn the radio on and see if we can get any traffic news."

Kate turned the radio on.

"…Bracken, 56, was considered a front runner for the 2016 Presidential nomination. In other news, stocks closed moderately higher…"

"What? Bracken? _Was _considered?" Castle said.

Kate's fingers were already searching for the all-news station.

"In Washington, Senator William Bracken was found dead in his home earlier today. Bracken, a possible Presidential candidate, apparently fell on the stairs and broke his neck. He was pronounced dead at the Bethesda Naval Hospital. A spokesperson for the FBI released the following." The two were surprised to hear the voice of Rachel McCord. "A thorough investigation by the FBI has ruled out any chance of foul play. Senator Bracken's death was an unfortunate accident."

"He'll be watching over us." Castle whispered.

Kate added. "Always."

This is the last of the Caskett wedding vignettes. I left Captain Gates out since I see Rick and Kate's wedding as being just family and close friends and Gate's isn't a close friend. I thought about including Mrs. Montgomery and Castle's agent, Paula, but there is so little known about those characters that I couldn't come up with anything for them to say that sounded right to me. I was definitely not going to have Gina show up, but I did briefly think of having Meredith show up uninvited and unannounced. I was pretty sure that would upset Kate and I didn't want to write that.

I was initially unable to figure out how to publish a second chapter, but I'll try to add the prior wedding vignettes that were published here as stand alones.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard Castle's Wedding Vows

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of this. Wouldn't mind it, though. Rating: K Set during Caskett's wedding. Duh!

"My beloved Kate: I have often teased you about this, but today I will tell you the truth. I started loving you during our first case together. We were sitting across from each other, reviewing evidence, when I began telling your story of how you became a cop. I told you that you had lost someone close to you and when I looked across the table, I saw more pain in your eyes than any human should have to bear. In that instant I knew that I had to remove the pain from your eyes, even it took the rest of my life."

"Now I look into your eyes and see hope, joy and love. But I know that the loss of your mother has left you with pain that you will always carry. Your story has now become our story. In that story, I will be your partner, always. I will watch your back, always. I will share the hope, joy and love, and also the pain, always. I will be your husband, always, and I will love you, always."


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn Beckett Castle's Vow

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Need you ask? Still not mine. Rating: K This takes place at Caskett's wedding. Were you surprised?

At the opening notes of "Wonderful World", Jim Beckett led his daughter onto the dance floor for the first dance.

"Katie, I've never seen you look happier."

"I've never been happier, Dad. I can't believe how much I've changed and how much my life has changed in five years. I feel like pinching myself to make sure it isn't a dream."

"It isn't, Katie. You have a wonderful husband. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. He's perfect."

"Speaking of my husband, he's headed this way to cut in on you."

Rick Castle tapped Jim on the shoulder and Jim surrendered his daughter to her husband.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever." He said, wanting everyone to hear him.

Kate blushed slightly and rested her head on Rick's shoulder. "And you never fail to surprise me, Rick. I cried when you read your vows. I'm afraid mine weren't nearly as good."

"Yours were perfect. You're a remarkable woman, Kate, and one day I'll convince you of that."

Kate shook her head. "No, you're the remarkable one. I can't imagine another man putting up with what you had to put up with in wooing me. Talk about your high maintenance girlfriends. You did have to scratch and claw for every inch with me, didn't you?"

Rick gently stroked Kate's hair. "What else could I have done?"

"My wall never stood a chance did it?"

"I'd smash ten walls like that for you, Kate."

"You'll never have to, Rick. My vow to you is this: Our past years were all about Kate Beckett and all of her problems that she couldn't handle. Our future will be all about all the things that Kate Castle can do for, and with, the love of her life. Because I too will love you…always."


End file.
